orderjournalofhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rictuvian Civil War
The Rictuvian Civil War '''was a civil war fought in the newly established Rictuvian Republic which lasted for almost a year. The civil war primarily took place as a result of the declaration of Frederich Szaltsa as king of the New Rictuvian Kingdom and the recognition of the Kola-Voska Union as a sovereign state and its independence from Rictuvia. The war broke out on July 1776 as the newly formed Rictuvian Royal Army attacked Racilia in an attempt to capture Henrisse Latz and Zygmunt Kieroklawski. The Kola-Voska Union was not diplomatically recognized by the Rictuvian Republic even before the revolution. As a result, the people of the Union felt betrayed by the Rictuvians who helped them fight the Verdictine Empire and desired independence. After the revolution, the Union was convinced by Szaltsa to ally with the New Rictuvian Kingdom to fight the Rictuvian Republic after being promised by Szaltsa of sovereignty. Led by Leokadiusz Sziemysz, the Kola-Voskan army numbered around 90,000. The war effectively ended with the surrender of the remaining Royalist forces in the battles of Stohorsk and Vabin-Sárborski on September 1777. Outbreak of the War Rising Rictuvian Monarchy After being freed from foreign rule brought by the Verdictine Empire, the first step of the Provisional Rictuvian government was to completely establish the Rictuvian Republic and earn diplomatic regocnition from the other neigboring countries. This was successfully done and the newly established Rictuvian Republic soon had allies and diplomatic ties to other Magna Terran countries. Despite this successes, there were few who still sought to bring back the glorious days of the Rictuvian Kingdom which the Verdicts stole, and a major part of the Rictuvian army who fought in the Revolution had a similar desire. Frederich Szaltsa was not an exception. Engrossed at the wonders of the old Rictuvian Kingdom, he sought to restore its former glory. He began a movement to restore monarchy in Rictuvia, which firmly opposes Henrisse Latz's Rictuvian Republic and the result of the war they fought for. The movement for Rictuvian Monarchy soon caught protests from discontented citizens, rarely evolving into violence. Being a distressing event going out of place, the Rictuvian government had to act before another revolution begins. The Monarchists had already set up their own faction, with Szaltsa taking the lead. He announced his plans to revive the monarchy by establishing the New Rictuvian Kingdom, with the Rictuvian Republic presenting itself as an obstacle. Kola-Voskan Movement Due to popular dislike of the sovereignity given to the Rictuvians, the Kola-Voska Union kept a bad outlook on the Rictuvian Republic. With internal unrest in Rictuvia, this gained more and more supporters for the Kola-Voskan Movement to overthrow the Rictuvians from their seat of power. Leokadiusz Sziemysz raised an army for a possible invasion of Rictuvia. On 1775, Szaltsa contacted Sziemysz and his steadily growing army. Szaltsa proposed an alliance between them and the New Ricutuvian Kingdom to fight the Rictuvian Republic and the promise of sovereignty of the Kola-Voska Union. By the end of 1775, the Kola-Voska Union was able to muster an army of around 90,000. Battles '''Battles during the Rictuvian Civil War Category:Wars Category:Events